Life's Lesson's
by tjmack
Summary: Now Complete! Sequel to Expect the Unexpected and Life's Little Joy's.....What will Emily do now that the kids are in school?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Matt woke up to find that Emily was no longer in bed with him. He sighed, and rose up, his eyes caught the alarm clock. 'Why was she up before six' he thought. He climbed out of bed, and stumbled slightly into the living room, while attempting to wipe the rest of the sleep from his eyes. His eyes immediately coming in contact with the woman in question. She was sitting on the couch, she was surrounded by three seperate photo albums, her face red, her eyes puffy. He sighed, and knew exactly why she was awake, and apparently crying.

"Honey," Matt said, his heart breaking for her.

For the last four years she had spent everyday with they're five children, and today was the first day of school for them. The triplets were starting Kindergarden, which Matt felt incredibly sorry for the poor man or woman that had to teach them. While the Twins were starting pre-school, Matt once again felt sorry for those poor teachers too.

"It's just, they grew up so...so...fast," Emily said, as more tears came from her eyes.

"I know baby," Matt said, sitting down next to Emily wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm just looking through the photo albums," Emily said, sliding the one in her lap, in between the two of them, so they could both look.

The first picture was from Christmas the year earlier. It was the group of friends, with all five children, all squished together. Matt and Emily standing together, each holding one of the twins, while Cheryl held Kelly. Frank had ahold of Zack, while Duff and Lia gushed over Matty who had some sort of food all over his face.

Matt smiled at the picture, both him and Emily had never been one's for the holidays but after the triplets were born, they became fast learners. Now every year, they look forward to Christmas parties at the office, hanging out with the gang while trying to keep five little bodies out of every little thing they could get into.

The next couple of pictures were from the same event. The first one was Cheryl, Lia, and Emily with Kelly and Gracie, having what appeared to be a girl moment. The next one was Matt, Duff, and Frank with Zack, Daniel, and Matty, having what appeared to be a guy moment, with all three boys shoving some sort of food in the guy's faces.

The next picture was one of just Matt and Emily, holding hands, with Matt's arm protectively around Emily's shoulders. Both having huge smiles on they're faces, probably laughing at something one of the kids was doing. The next picture was one of Matt and Emily with the children. Daniel and Gracie occopying the laps of the couple, while Zack, Kelly, and Matty filed in around them.

Emily shut the photo album as a fresh batch of tears fell from her eyes. Matt sat the three photo albums on the floor below them, and pulled Emily closer into his arms.

"I know it's hard babe, and I know that your not gonna know what to do with the free time," Matt said, in a hushed tone, trying to calm her.

"Matt, I'll go stir crazy here alone," Emily said, her voice more calm then she seemed.

"Let me see if I can fix this little problem," Matt said, as he got up from the couch, and grabbed his cell and moved into the bedroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, if you want, I have something lined up to keep you busy during the days," Matt said, reemerging from the bedroom.

Emily didn't know if she was supposed to be scared of what he had just done, or be thankful.

"Okay, what's that?" Emily asked, almost willing to do anything, even if it meant all day shopping sprees with her mother.

"Cheryl has an opening, teaching the new class of negotiators. She's been asking if you would be willing to come back when the kids started school. I didn't know what to tell her, so I called her and told her you might be interested," Matt said.

Emily didn't know whether to cry or to thank Matt. She knew she didn't want to go back to being a negotiator, having one negotiator in the family was enough. The kids needed one stable parent, who was there constantly. Teaching, she could do in her sleep.

"Thank you so much," Emily said, planting a kiss on his lips.

"I guess that's a yes then," Matt said, kissing her back.

"Yep," Emily said, as a big smiled crossed her face.

"Your gonna be Cheryl's new favorite person," Matt said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Hour Later

"Matt do you wanna feed the dogs or the cats?" Emily asked, after getting dressed.

"Do you really have to ask?" Matt asked.

"I guess not," Emily said.

Matt had grown to tolorate the two very large dogs, but like them, he didn't. He did however grow incredibly close to the two cats that inhabitated the house.

"Rex, Simba," Emily called the dogs after stepping outside.

Rex was now fully grown and almost two years old. When he stood up he was almost two inches taller than Matt. Simba though, was almost a year old, and was taller and much larger than Rex. Simba was a mutt as well, being part Sibrian Husky, and part some other incredibly large sized dog. Since they had gotten a dog for the triplets, they felt inclined to get one for the twins as well.

"Salem, Snowflake," Matt called.

They had one black cat, with a big white spot on his head, and a white cat with black paws. They were the two weirdest looking cat's Matt had ever laid eyes on but they were incredibly nice, and so much smaller than the two horses outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an Hour Later

"I WANT TO TAKE SNOWFLAKE," Kelly all but screamed.

Matt shook his head, they had dealt with this the year before, when the triplets started pre-school.

"You cannot take a cat to school with you," Emily said, almost too tired to argue with the small girl.

"I want too," Kelly said, her arms folded across her chest.

Matt had long since given up trying to argue with Kelly. He had yet to actually win an arguement with her.

"Kelly Rose Flannery, I do not care, you cannot take a cat with you to school," Emily screamed back at her, clearly fusterated.

Matt chuckled lightly, Kelly was definately her mother's daughter.

"What are you laughing at, help me here," Emily said.

"Your mother's right, you cannot take a cat with you," Matt said, standing firmly behind Emily, trying to show Kelly that this was the end of the discussion.

"Mommy, if Kelly can take Snowflake, then I'm taking Salem," Gracie said from behind her.

Emily shook her head, out of the five children, all of them but two had inhertated her intelligence.

"No Gracie, because Kelly isn't taking Snowflake," Emily said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an Hour Later

Emily rushed all the kids to the car.

"Matthew Ryan Flannery, get out here. It's already twenty till eight, the kids are gonna be late," Emily screamed back into the house for her husband.

"I'm coming," Matt said, walking out fully decked out in his FBI attire.

Both of them climbed into the front seat of the SUV, as Emily pulled out of the driveway.

"Mr. and Mrs. Flannery, so nice to see you again," Janet said, as they entered the pre-school with Daniel and Gracie.

"Yes, we're sorry for burdening you again," Matt said, half jokingly.

"Ah, you must be Daniel and Jennifer Flannery," Janet said, to the two small children.

"My name is Gracie," Gracie said, srunching up her nose.

"Oh I'm sorry, hello Gracie," Janet said.

"Okay, well we gotta go, give mommy and daddy a hug," Emily said, bending down.

Daniel and Gracie, quickly hugged both of they're parents before running off to play.

"I assume you'll be here to pick them up," Janet said.

"Actually I'm starting work today, but the nanny will pick them up. Her name is Eryn," Emily said, scribbling down Eryn's cell number, along with her's and Matt's in the case of an emerency.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Flannery," a tall blond woman said standing in front of them.

"Yes, and this is Zackery, Matthew, and Kelly," Emily said, gesturing to the three children beside her.

"Okay, well, class begins in a couple of minutes, I'll show them to the class. I'm assuming one of you will pick up the children?" the woman asked.

"Our nanny Eryn will be by to pick them up," Emily said, scribbling down the same information for this woman as well.

"Okay give mommy and daddy a hug," Emily said, bending down.

The triplets gave quick hugs to their parents before truding off with the woman.

"It's gonna be a long day," Emily said, standing back up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Matt grabbed Emily's hand in the elevator. She hadn't stepped into the CNU as an actual worker in over four years. Her hand was trembling slightly, but she gave him a weak smile.

"You'll do fine, it's not something you lose," Matt said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

The elevator haulted to a stop, and the doors opened. Everyone looked on in awe, as they stepped off the elevator together.

"First off, Emily your a lifesaver," Cheryl paused and turned to Matt, "Not in the office."

Matt dropped Emily's hand, and gave her a quick smile, as he headed off toward his partner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily stood in front of the classroom for the first time in four years. Her nerves where getting the best of her. She flipped through the first couple pages of the training manual. It seemed a bit unreal, that she was actually standing here, in the CNU office, teaching again. Yeah it wasn't negotiating, but she knew the kids needed at least one stable parent.

She took her eyes off the manual and noticed that she was no longer alone.

"Good morning, for those of you who do not know me. I'm Emily Lehman-Flannery, and I'm going to be taking over the negotiating classes from here on out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look I'm sorry, but he has been screaming like that for the last hour," Matty's teacher said.

"Okay, well have you asked him what you could get him to calm him down?" Principal Langton asked.

"No, he won't come out from behind the toy cabient," Mrs. Smith said.

"Okay, ummm...parents are those lovely Fed's I meet earlier, uh Mr. and Mrs. Flannery correct?" Principal Langton asked.

"Yes," Mrs. Smith said.

"I'm calling," Principal Langton said, grabbing the phone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily pulled out her ringing cell phone.

"Hello," she answered.

"Mrs. Flannery, we're having some trouble with umm...Matthew Jr, and we're going to need you to come and pick him up," Principal Langton.

"What kind of trouble? Is he alright?" Emily asked, a dozen different thoughts coursing through her mind.

"He is increasingly upset, he has baracaded himself behind the toy cabienet," Principal Langton said.

"Okay, umm...did you try our nanny, Eryn?" Emily asked.

"Yes, she's isn't picking up," Principal Langton said.

"Okay umm..." Emily started but got interrupted.

"Mrs. Flannery can you hold on just a minute?" Principal Langton asked.

"Yeah sure," Emily said.

Emily tapped her fingers nervously on the podium she stood behind.

"Mrs. Flannery, apparently Kelly and Zack are pretty sick, you're going to need to take them with you," Principal Langton said.

"I'm on my way," Emily said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily walked toward Cheryl's office, and knocked once.

"Come in," Cheryl said, her hands on her head, not a good sign.

"Cheryl I hate to do this, but I just got a call from the school. Matty is freaking out, he's been screaming non-stop for the last couple of hours, and Kelly and Zack are sick, they didn't tell me exact details, but I've got to go pick them up," Emily said, as fast as possible.

"Well go, you've got sick children," Cheryl said, shooing her out of her office.

"Em," Matt called, watching her walk toward the elevators.

"Hey, I gotta go pick up the triplets," Emily said.

"Why, are they okay?" Matt asked.

"Matty is freaked out, and Kelly and Zack are sick," Emily stopped as her cell phone started to ring again.

"Hello," she spoke softly.

"Mrs. Flannery, this is Janet at Little One's Pre-School," Janet spoke.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Let me guess Gracie and Daniel?"

"Yes, I'm not sure what happened, but apparently one of the kids said something that upset Gracie. She pulled his hair, he pushed her down, and then Daniel hit him," Janet said.

"Well is the other kid getting sent home?" Emily asked.

"Yes, he's got a bloody nose," Janet said.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible," Emily hung up the phone.

"Honey, do you want me to come with you?" Matt asked.

"No, you've got work to do, I'll try and get a hold of Eryn," Emily said, taking off toward the elevator.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

an hour later

"Look I understand you don't take walk-in's, but I have two five year old's with tempatures of 103," Emily yelled at the receptisionist.

"Look, it's against policy, there is a urgent care center down the road," the receptisionist said.

"Look, I don't have the time, and they don't have the right equipment to help them," Emily said, her eyes pleading with the receptisionist.

"I'll see what I can do," the receptisionist said.

"Thank you," Emily said, sitting back down by her children.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an Hour Later

"Mrs. Flannery," a nurse called.

Emily ushered the kids into the back office.

"Okay, whose not feeling well?" the nurse asked.

Kelly and Zack raised they're hands.

"Okay, what are they're sympthoms?" the nurse asked.

"Umm...I think the school nurse said that Kelly has been sick to her stomach with the fever, and Zack has been throwing up for the last hour or so with the fever," Emily said, worry stricken on her face.

"Okay, please come back to the examiation room, and I'll have the doctor see them first," the nurse said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You...get everyone that's back there, out here, or I might have to shoot someone," a man dressed in complete black clothing.

"Okay," the woman said, raising her hands as she went to the back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry but we need everyone back out into the waiting room," the nurse said, entering the examation room.

"Why?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Some man has taken the waiting area hostage," the nurse said.

Emily stopped, grabbed her cell and hit speed dial one.

"Flannery," Matt answered.

"Matt it's me, the clinic has been taken hostage," Emily said.

"Please...please...tell me your not there," Matt pleaded.

"I'm sorry honey, but Kelly and Zack were really sick," Emily pleaded.

"Son of a bitch," Matt said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Matt took off running toward Cheryl's office. His face was pale, as sweat poured from his forehead.

"Matt...knocking is nice," Cheryl said, as she looked up from her paperwork.

"It's Em," Matt said, his eyes full of worry and fear.

"Okay, slow down, what happened?" Cheryl asked.

"She had to take Kelly and Zack to the doctor, and ummm...some psycho took the clinic hostage. My kids are in there...my babies...my wife," Matt said, collapasing into one of the vacant chairs.

"Shit, let's go," Cheryl said.

**back at the clinic**

"I said purses and cell phones...NOW!" the man screamed.

Emily threw her purse, and cell phone over to the man.

"Well look here, who is Emily Lehman-Flannery?" the man asked.

Emily raised her hand reluctantly.

"So your an FBI Agent huh?" the man asked.

"I used to be...I'm not anymore," Emily said.

"Then why do you have an access card into the Federal Building?" the man asked.

"I teach the negotiator class," Emily said.

"Great, you'll know what to expect," the man said.

"Look, I'll stay here, but can you please just let me children go?" Emily pleaded, ignoring the stares from the other parents whose children were also stuck in the building.

"Now, Emily, why would I do that?" he asked.

"Two of my children are very sick, my husband needs to get them to a doctors," Emily said, her eyes pleading.

"Is this husband...is he an agent?" the man asked.

"Uh...yeah," Emily said.

"Hmmm...naw I think I'll use them as leverage," the man said, a chuckle following.

**Outside the clinic**

"Temple, Binder...this is yours," Cheryl said, as she pulled Matt to the side. "I can trust you to leave them alone right?"

"Yeah, I just...I need to know that they're okay," Matt said, his hands shaking.

"Don't worry, we'll get them out," Cheryl stopped and turned toward Temple and Binder. "Make the call."

**Phone Call**

"Yeah, what," the man answered.

"My name is Brian Temple and I'm with the FBI. I'm a crisis negotiator," Temple said.

"Okay, yeah, I gots an FBI chick in here, with her children," the man said.

"Okay, can you be more specific," Temple asked.

"Uh...Emily Lehman-Flannery...yeah that's her name...she's got like five or six kids," the man said.

Temple shook his head, Matt's face full of fear and hatred at the man holding his family hostage.

"Okay, how is everyone?" Temple asked.

"They're alive right now...but this Emily chick said a couple of her kids are real sick," the man said.

"Okay, why don't you release those two for me, so that we can get them medical attention," Temple said.

"How about no...that's like taking away my leverage...I ain't stupid," the man said.

Temple shook his head, and bit his lip to stop the words that wanted to come out.

"Okay, how about you tell us what you want," Temple said.

"Fifty thousand dollars...A vehicle...Free Pass across the border," the man said.

"Okay stay on the line, let me talk to my superiors, and I'll get back to you," Temple said.

**Inside the Clinic**

Emily sat her back against the wall. Zack and Kelly half asleep on her lap, with Matty, Gracie, and Daniel sitting beside her. She placed her hand on Zack's head, and then on Kelly's.

"Look, can I have a nurse and a thermometer?" Emily asked, worry completely over taking her face.

"Fine," the man said, pointing his gun at one of the nurses.

She grabbed the thermometer that she had placed in the pocket of her scrubs, and placed it first in Zack's ear, then in Kelly's.

"They need medication, and they need it soon. If they're fevers get any higher, they could have severe problems," the nurse said.

"Go get the two little brats some medicine then," the man said.

The nurse got up from the floor and disappeared behind the counter, she grabbed a bottle of Advil.

"Give them half a tablet a piece," the nurse said, placing the thermometer in her pocket.

"Thank you," Emily said, waking both children up and coaxing them into sallowing the pill.

Matt paced outside the bus, biting nervously on his fingernails. When Cheryl put her hand on his shoulder, he nearly jumped out of his own skin.

"Uh...good news please," Matt said, his eyes pleading.

"Some good news...some not so good," Cheryl said, truthfully.

"What is it?" Matt asked, his eyes full of worry and fear.

"Everyone is okay...but Kelly and Zack are pretty sick. Apparently they are running very high temperatures. The HT refuses to release them...he knows that Emily is FBI...he also knows that her husband is FBI as well," Cheryl said.

"Son of a bitch," Matt cursed loudly.

"Don't worry...we're going to do everything in our power to get your family out of there," Cheryl said.

"Cheryl, thanks," Matt said.

"Hey, they're my family too...I love you guys," Cheryl said, hugging Matt tightly.

"I know...so does Em," Matt said.

"Don't worry...she's tough, she'll make sure the children are safe," Cheryl said.

"So will I," Matt said, matter-of-factly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay...I apologize for the lack of updates for this one. I've been battling writers block on it, but I've apparently slightly cleared that up. I'm thinking there will probably be only two to three more chapters...and an epilogue. **

Chapter Four

Emily sat, tears in her eyes, as her hand once again wondered to Zack and Kelly's foreheads. She cursed slightly, the half tablet of Advil did nothing for they're fevers, that seemed to be getting worse instead of better.

Emily's tear-filled eyes met the nurse's, as she carefully stood up, and walked back over to the woman, and her five small children.

"Let me take they're temperatures again," The nurse said.

She stuck the small device into Zack's ear, causing him to cry out in pain. The nurse placed a comforting hand on Zack's shoulder, as she awaited for the small device to beep.

Once it beeped, she pulled it out to indeed see that Zack's temperature had gone up a few more degrees, and was dangerously close to the 104 degree mark.

She repeated her actions with Kelly, who also cried out in pain when she stuck the thermometer into her ear. Her fever was slightly worse than Zack's and was just over the 104 mark.

The nurse's eyes met Emily's again, showing a great deal of concern.

"Excuse me," The nurse called out.

"What in the hell could you possibly want?" the masked man asked.

"These children are very ill, they need medical treatment, and they need it soon," The nurse said, trying to plead with the masked man.

"Nope, sorry, not gonna happen," he said, as the phone started to ring again.

**In The Bus**

"How is everyone holding up?" Temple asked.

"Uh...the little brats are getting sicker. I'd hurry up with them demands if I was you," the man said.

"Look we have the go ahead for the money. The other things are gonna be harder to come by. Before we can get you the money though, we're going to need you to release some hostages," Temple said.

"I ain't releasing no one," the man said.

"I cannot clear the money for you unless you release some of those people," Temple said, trying to get him to understand the circumstance.

"Fine, but I ain't releasing that FBI lady," the man said.

"Well, we're going to need a good faith number, so I'm thinking 12. That's half of the hostages," Temple said.

"I'll give you 12, without the two sick ones, or you can have 8 with the sick ones," the man said.

Temple looked at Cheryl, praying she'd take eight with Zack and Kelly. She shook her head, and held up a white board that said twelve on it.

Matt choose this time to walk back into the bus, and saw the look of hopelessness on Temple's face, and the look of sheer sadness on Cheryl's.

Frank pulled Matt aside, praying he wouldn't be stupid enough to get involved.

"Cheryl, what the hell?" Matt asked.

**In the Clinic**

He stood there listening to an irate sounding man, bickering with a woman named Cheryl. Which he assumed to be the woman in charge. Then he got a most wicked idea.

"Hey...uh...Brian right?" the man asked.

"Huh...oh yeah," Temple said, completely forgetting that he was on the phone still.

"I'll give you twelve, with the sick ones...if you send in the daddy to take they're place," the man said.

Temple's eyes widen at what the man said. As Matt's head whipped around, toward Temple, shaking his head in agreement to the demand.

He knew Emily would kill him, but he had to at least get Kelly and Zack out of there. Cheryl held up the white board again, with a new message on it.

"We'll let him go in for all five of his children, plus twelve hostages," Temple said, shaking his head at the sheer idiocy of it all.

"Deal," the man said, hanging up the phone.

**At the Bus**

Matt stripped off the vest he had put on, along with his gun and cell phone. Even if he didn't make it out of this alive, at least he would die, knowing he saved his children. His heart still felt torn over not getting Emily out to, but maybe once inside he could work a deal.

Matt got ready to start walking for the building when he heard someone calling his name. His head whipped around, making eye contact with Eryn.

"Matt...are..they," Eryn started to ask, but couldn't even fathom those kids and Emily being anything but healthy and alive.

"I'm glad your here, I'm trading myself for the kids. Zack and Kelly are very very ill...I need you to get them to a hospital as soon as they're released," Matt's eyes pleading with her.

"Of course, but Matt..." Eryn paused. "Be careful."

"I will," he said, before turning back toward the building and making his way for it.

He saw women and they're children fleeing the small building, before making eye contact with a very exhausted looking nurse. She held Zack and Kelly in her arms, with Matty, Gracie and Daniel alongside her.

He tilted his head toward her, in a thanking gesture.

"Daddy," Matty screamed, as Matt started to pass by.

"Daddy loves you guys," Matt said, before disappearing into the building.

**Inside the Clinic**

Matt made his way through the hallway, before entering the family specialist's waiting area.

Emily's eyes immediately glued to the man who joined the remaining hostages. The man had said that he had traded himself for the children and twelve other people. She just hadn't believed it, until she saw him looking at her.

Not caring what the crazy masked man did, she jumped up from the floor and sped off toward Matt, not stopping until she was in his arms. Tears streaming down her cheeks, as he whispered promises, even he wasn't sure he could keep.

"Sit the hell down, and shut up," the man said, pointing his gun at Emily and then at Matt.

They walked back to the place against the wall that Emily had been claiming. Emily now sitting next to Matt, her head laying on his shoulder, as his hand rubbed her knee, in a claiming fashion.


	5. Chapter 5

**There will be one more chapter after this...it'll be an Epilogue.**

Chapter Five

"Lia, do we have anything information on our HT?" Cheryl asked, praying that her best Intelligence Agent had something useful to use.

"No, not yet, I need more information," Lia said, her voice breaking slightly, knowing that it was up to them to get her two best friends out of that building alive.

"Temple, make the call," Cheryl said.

**Inside the Clinic**

"So, who is our new member?" The HT asked.

Matt glared at him, as he gripped Emily closer to him.

"No matter what, I'll get you out alive," Matt whispered in her ear.

Emily shook slightly at his words, her head turning slightly to make eye contact with Matt. She didn't doubt what he was willing to do to get her out safely. She knew if it came down to it, Matt would die for her, but she was in way willing to allow that to happen.

"Now, now...no secrets Mr. FBI guy," The HT sneered waving his gun in Matt's direction.

"Why are you doing this?" Matt asked, deciding to attempt to help Temple and Binder out.

"Why...well I really don't think you've earned the answer to that," The HT answered.

"So there is a reason," Matt said.

"Look buddy, I know your a negotiator, so you can talk all you want, I ain't saying shit," The HT answered, as the phone started to ring. "Your buddies don't give up do they?"

"Not until me and Emily are out in one piece," Matt said, glaring at him.

"Yeah, what do you want this time?" The HT asked.

"I just wanna talk, I mean, you have two of my friends in there. So many you can answer me a question," Temple said.

"Oh, yeah, what's that?" The HT asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Temple asked.

"Man, you guys don't give up do you?" The HT asked.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," Temple answered.

"Well, your little buddy here just asked me the same question," The HT said.

"And what did you tell him?" Temple asked.

"That I ain't saying shit," The HT answered, a smirk on his face.

"Okay, well maybe you can tell me?" Temple asked.

"Yeah, makes you so different?" The HT asked.

"Well, I really wanna try and help you out, but I need to know why you did this," Temple said, hoping he would buy it.

"My little girl," The HT said suddenly.

"You have a kid?" Temple asked, making eye contact with Cheryl.

"Yeah, she's seven, she's got some problems, but I can't afford to get her the help she needs. I just want the damn money, please," The HT said, sounding more pathetic then dangerous now.

"Well, we have the money, but your gonna have to give yourself up to get it," Temple said.

"Do I look stupid to you? Huh...I come out, they shoot me dead. I ain't dumb, I may sound like it, but I ain't," The HT said, about to hang up.

"I know your not, okay, I know. I just, I want to help you, but I can't do that when your holding people at gunpoint. You let those people go, come out, drop your weapon, and give yourself up, and we'll make sure your daughter gets the medical help she needs. All we need is her name, and we'll make sure it happens," Temple said, nearly begging for a little piece of information.

"Nadia Banks," The HT said.

"Okay, does she live with you?" Temple asked.

"Nah, she lives with her mom," The HT said.

"Okay, we're gonna need her name too," Temple said.

"Teresa Banks," the HT answered.

"Okay, good, good," Temple said.

**The IA Office**

Lia tapped her fingers as fast as possible, entering both names, hoping for something, anything that could tell them who the man holding they're friends hostage.

"Lia, anything?" Cheryl asked softly.

"Not yet, give me a minute," Lia said, as she tapped the keyboard a few more times.

"Lia, we don't have a lot of time before he knows somethings up," Cheryl said.

"Got it, HT is one Jordon Banks. Wow...he's got a clean record, no priers, nothing," Lia said, in disbelief.

"That's great news," Cheryl said.

"Wait there's more," Lia said, as she read over the information in front of her.

"What is it Lia?" Cheryl asked.

"His daughter, Nadia, is in the early stages of leukemia," Lia said.

"Okay, that's information that we can use, great work Mathers," Cheryl said.

**Inside the Clinic**

"So you have a sick little girl?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, she's seven, and she's great, and beautiful, and I wonder how I could have something so wonderful that I helped create, you know?" Jordon asked.

"Yeah, I know, I mean, I have five kids. Set of Twins and a set of Triplets, and I thank god everyday for them," Matt said, unable to look at Emily.

"Yeah, I love her so much, I'd do anything for her," Jordon said, his head hanging down, as he slid onto the floor.

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked, broaching the conversation lightly.

"She's in the early stages of cancer, well...Leukemia. She seven, and she could die," Jordon said, as a few stray tears slid down his face.

"Man, that's rough, I know I'd be angry like you, if it was one of my kids. I don't know if I could handle the thought that I could lose one of my children, but the most you can do for her, if the worst was to happen, is to let her live life to the fullest. That's what she'd want, to live life with her mother and father, and be happy and free," Matt said, as his arm slid around Emily pulling her into his chest.

"I don't know if I can do that. I just don't know," Jordon said, his head falling into his hands.

**Outside the Bus**

"Is there any chance of a breech?" Cheryl asked.

"I've been over the prints, I think I can lead a team through the back exit. It leads directly to the family practice portion of the clinic," Frank said, pointing out his assault plan on the blue prints.

"Okay, I'm gonna try Temple again, if he can't get him to release them, then we'll go tactical," Cheryl said.

"What about tactical?" Temple asked, catching the tail end of her sentence.

"Look, we've got to get those hostages out. You've been at it for nearly three and a half hours. I'm gonna give you one more try at it, just...get them out," Cheryl said, plainly.

"Well do," Temple said, opening the door to the bus, and going inside.

**Inside the Clinic**

"Yeah," Jordon answered, desperation filling his voice.

"Look, Jordon, we have the money, and we're going to give it to Teresa. We need you to let everyone go, and give yourself up," Temple said plainly.

"You promise if I come out that no one will shoot me?" Jordon asked.

"I promise, no one will shoot you," Temple answered.

"Okay, I'm coming out," Jordon said, hanging up the phone.

**Just outside the clinic**

The doors flew open, as people spewed from the building, running in all directions, happy to just be outside.

"Do you see Matt and Emily?" Cheryl asked.

"There's Em," Frank called, almost immediately noticing the fear in her eyes.

"Shit," Cheryl said, as Jordon walked out, a pistol pointed directly at Matt's temple.

"Jordon, I said you needed to drop your weapon," Temple said, walking out in front of Cheryl and Frank, trying to calm the HT.

"You said they wouldn't shoot. Why do they have guns pointed at me?" Jordon asked.

"Because you have a gun pointed to a hostage," Temple said.

Jordon looked at Matt, and then to Emily, before releasing his grip on Matt, as he sprung from Jordon's arms.

Matt ran up to Emily, and held her close, before pulling her away from Jordon.

Frank and Duff, stormed to the HT and took him down and cuffed him.

"The kids?" Emily asked, tears in her eyes.

"Eryn took them to a clinic," Cheryl answered.

"Which clinic?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure," Cheryl said.

Emily whipped out her cell phone, and dialed a familiar number. It rung three times before the voice mail picked up. Emily looked at Matt with worried eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure every things fine," Matt said, hugging Emily to his body.

Emily's phone started to ring, and she answered it before it even rung for a second time.

"Eryn?" she answered desperately.

"Yeah, sorry, by the time I got to the closet clinic, they were closed. I had to take them to the ER," Eryn said, which answered why she didn't answer her phone.

"Are they alright?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, they've got a bad case of the flu. Doctor wants to keep them overnight to keep an eye on they're temperatures, but they should be fine by next week," Eryn answered.

"Oh that's great news," Emily said, as tears started to cascade down her cheeks.

"So is it over?" Eryn asked, worry weighing down on her.

"Yeah, we just got released," Emily said.

"Okay, well we're at L.A. General," Eryn said.

"We're on our way," Emily said, closing her phone, and sighing.


	6. Epilogue

**This is the last chapter...and the last in the series...I hope you guys have enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appericated.**

Chapter Six: Epilogue

**Five Months Later**

"MOMMY" Zack screeched, running straight for the highly lit Christmas tree in the living room.

"Zackery Jacob Flannery, If one of those hands touches one of those presents," Emily called from the kitchen.

"Hey Em," Matt called, as he entered the house.

"What babe?" Emily answered.

"Do you know when the guys are gonna get here?" Matt asked, taking his jacket off and sitting it on the couch, before walking toward the Christmas tree.

"Uh...Cheryl said that her and Gregory would be here by five. Lia and Duff said they'd be here by four-thirty, and Frank and whoever he's bringing will be here by five," Emily said, leaning around the corner, to check on Zack.

"Okay great," Matt said, sitting on the floor next to Zack.

"Emily, where is the shirt you wanted Kelly to wear?" Eryn called from the back room.

Emily walked out of the kitchen and toward the hallway.

"It's in her dresser, third drawer, it's pink with red flowers on it," Emily said, gesturing with her hands.

"Okay thanks," Eryn said, going back into the bed room.

"Hi daddy," Zack smiled at Matt, before climbing into his lap.

"Hey Zacky," Matt smiled back, kissing the top of his head.

"DADDY!" Kelly screeched from her room, as she bolted down the hallway and jumped onto his back.

"Kel-bell," Matt smiled, grabbing hold of Kelly's arms.

"I love you daddy," Kelly said.

"I love you too Kel," Matt said, as he leaned his head backwards to look at her.

"Kelly Rose, where'd you go?" Eryn asked, completely confused as to were the young girl went.

Kelly huffed, before stomping back off to her room. Eryn smiled lightly, it amazed her how that little girl could make her laugh so much.

"Mommy," Daniel said, yanking on her pant leg.

"Yes, Daniel," Emily said, turning back toward the little boy.

"I'm hungry," Daniel said, looking at her with his big hazel eyes, his lower lip sticking out.

Emily sighed, out of all of the children, the only one she could not say no to was Daniel. He had perfected the puppy dog look, and used it well.

"Okay, you can have something small, and don't tell daddy," Emily said softly, handing him a small pack of crackers and cheese, and a juice box.

"Thank you mommy," Daniel said, flashing the Flannery smile, that unfortunately for Emily, all three of the boys had inherited from their father.

* * *

**an Hour later**

"That was a chore in a half," Eryn sighed, as they looked at the table, that was now set, with half the chairs occupied by five small children.

"Always is," Emily grinned, her back leaning comfortably against Matt's chest, his arms firmly around her waist.

"Well, I'll go ahead and head out, call if you need anything," Eryn said, as she grabbed her purse and jacket.

"You headed to your family's house?" Emily asked, turning to face Eryn.

"Oh, nah, they don't live here. Just headed home," Eryn smiled, walking to the door.

"Your more than welcome to have dinner with us," Emily said.

"I don't wanna impose," Eryn answered, opening the front door.

"None sense, stay...please," Emily said.

"Okay," Eryn smiled lightly, sitting her stuff back down, and closing the front door.

* * *

**Half and Hour Later**

"Okay, so we'll eat first, open presents second," Emily said, as Frank and his dinner guest, Carla, entered the house.

"Sounds good babe," Matt said, placing a kiss on her lips.

They all gathered at the table, sitting in the open chairs, and shoveling food into they're plates. They ate in silence, enjoying the peace of the quiet room.

"Mommy," a lone voice called out.

"Yes Gracie," Emily answered, looking up from her plate.

"Daniel took the ham from my plate," Gracie pouted.

"Matt get her another piece," Emily said.

"I want my piece," Gracie said, her arms crossed on her chest.

Emily buried her head into her hands for a minute, before looking back up.

"Danny, honey, give Gracie her ham back," Emily said, calmly.

"But it was mine first," Daniel said.

Emily's eyes found Matt's pleading for help.

"Gracie, was the ham in Danny's plate first, or yours?" Matt asked.

"Daniel's," Gracie said.

"Then you can have another piece if you want it, but what did we tell you about taking stuff from others?" Matt asked.

"That it's bad, but you said we should share," Gracie said, turning Matt's words on him.

"Yes, you should, sharing is good, but for it to be sharing you have to ask first," Matt said, talking calmly and softly.

"Fine," Gracie said, obviously not pleased.

"Mommy, can we open presents yet?" Zack asked, unable to wait any longer.

"No sweetie, we have to wait tell everyone is finished eating," Emily said, as she finished the last bit of food on her plate.

"How much longer is that?" Zack whined.

"Until everyone is done eating, so you finish up, and we'll see," Emily said, picking up her plate, and taking it into the kitchen.

* * *

**Half and Hour Later**

Now sitting in front of the Christmas tree, Matt had been given the duty of handing out presents. Which both had found out in earlier years, is a tad on the difficult side, with five children.

"Okay, now, here's how this is gonna happen," Matt said, as he had came up with ground rules, to prevent some injuries, unlike the last few years. "When I call out a name, that person will be the only one getting up," He paused to look at the five children, whose eyes were drawn to the presents in front of them. "That means you guys."

"Does anyone else have any presents they'd like to hand out?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," the group of six called back.

"Okay," Emily said.

"Okay, Matty," Matt said, handing a small box to the young boy. "Zack, Kelly, and Daniel," he handed them small boxes as well. "Gracie," he handed her a medium sized box.

They all sat back, and watched them rip open the packages, as they heard "Oh's and Ah's' echoing through-out the house. Matt and Emily smiled at each other, before continuing.

"Cheryl," Matt handed her a box, with a card hooked too it. "Frank," Matt handed him a poorly wrapped package.

"Assuming you wrapped this," Frank smirked.

"Yeah, I never claimed to be crafty," Matt said.

"You don't have to be crafty, you just gotta know how to work paper and tape," Emily giggled.

"Funny," Matt said, before diverting his attention to another package, Duff," Matt said, once again handing off a poorly wrapped package.

Matt heard random giggles, and laughs, and just shook his head.

"Lia,' Matt said, handing her a small bag. "Eryn," Matt called, handing her a small bag as well.

Matt waited patiently for everyone to open they're gifts.

Cheryl opened hers and pulled out a small picture frame. Tears came to her eyes, at the sight in front of her. She mouthed a thank you, before pulling the small frame into her chest.

"What is it?" Frank asked.

Cheryl turned it around, to show a picture of her, and a small group of five little children surrounding her.

"You guys, that's so cute," Lia gushed.

Frank smiled, and then opened his present, and found one of the new paint ball guns that he had been talking about for a few months.

"Thanks guys," Frank smiled.

Duff followed his lead, by opening his gift, finding the same paint ball gun, only a different color.

"You guys are awesome," Duff said, in awe of the shiny new toy.

"Your welcome Duff," Emily grinned.

Lia opened her bag to find two small memory chips, and a bottle of perfume.

"Okay first off, how'd you know I needed memory chips?" Lia asked.

"We do work with you...and uh...figured something to do with computers were safe," Matt said.

"So I'm assuming you didn't pick out the perfume then?" Lia asked.

"What perfume?" Matt asked.

Emily smacked him lightly in the chest, before nodding her head.

"Thanks guys," Lia smiled.

Eryn opened her bag, and pulled out a small picture of her and the kids together, and a bottle of perfume too.

"Thanks," Eryn said simply, holding the small picture in her hand.

"Okay Em, your turn," Matt grinned, lifting himself off the floor, and disappearing into the bedroom.

Matt brought in a rather large box, neatly wrapped, with a big bow on top. Emily looked at him shocked, before taking the box, and opening it slowly.

She pulled the top off the box, and gasped, as tears ran down her cheeks. She pulled out a red dress that she had looked at when they were clothes shopping for the kids. She honestly didn't think he remembered her gushing over how gorgeous it was. She laid the dress aside, and pulled out two large picture frames. Both lined in gold, with a golden plate at the bottom, with engravings. The first one was a recent family photo, that they had professionally taken. At the bottom, the engraving read,_ 'My family, my love, my children, my _life'.

Emily brushed away the tears, before moving on to the other picture frame. This one was of they're wedding day, Emily standing in her long satin white sleeveless dress, Matt in his black tux. They're arms entwined with each other, big smiled on their faces. The bottom engraving read,_ 'This on the happiest day of my life, I wed the love of my _life'. Emily sat the picture frame down, and got up from the couch, and hugged Matt tightly.

"I love you," Emily breathed into his ear.

"I love you too...I have one more present for you," Matt said, as he pulled away from her, got down on one knee.

"I love you so much Emily Lehman-Flannery, will you marry me...again," Matt asked.

"Of course I will," Emily smiled, engulfing him in another hug.

"Good," Matt said, placing a small kiss on her lips.

"I have something for you to," Emily said, as she turned to Cheryl and grabbed a box from her. She handed it off to Matt, who slowly opened it.

He smiled at the content, a signed basketball jersey from his favorite team. He picked it up, and saw a small piece of paper fall out. He bent down to pick it up, and realized that it was a ticket to next month's game against they're rival.

Emily had heard him talking about wanting to go, but had decided on watching it on the big screen at Franks, but now, he was going.

"Thanks Em," Matt said, pulling her into his arms.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

Matt pulled back the covers, as they both slipped under them.

"I love you so much babe," Matt said, content with his life.

"I love you too," Emily said, laying her head on his chest.

"I can't wait to marry you again," Matt said, placing a kiss on her head.

"Me either," Emily said, sighing in complete contentment.

If there was anything that Emily had learned over the years, it was this. When you don't go looking for happiness, happiness finds you. This was as true to her, as anything else was, considering. She never went looking to sleep with her partner, she definitely didn't look on falling in love with him, marrying him, or having children with him, but because she wasn't looking for it, she found it, and him. Now she was as happy as she had ever been, in her life.

That was the thought floating through her head, as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
